Episode 32
|chapter= 116 (p. 2-18), 117 (p. 3-18), 118 (p. 2-18), 119 (p. 2-18) and 120 (p. 2-18) |format=4:3 |eyecatcher=The Beads of Subjugation |rating= |rank= |excredits= }}'Kikyo and Inuyasha, Into the Miasma ' is the thirty-second episode of the InuYasha anime. Synopsis # Naraku, still posing as Kagewaki Hitomi, encounters Kikyō, shocked to find out that she is alive. # Naraku's miasma lures Inuyasha's group to a mountain where demons are battling. # It turns out that Naraku sealed the demons in the mountain, absorbing the victor's body and making it his own; Naraku flies off with Kikyō. Summary Upon hearing that a priestess skilled in the arts of healing is nearby, the followers of the sick lord Kagewaki Hitomi go to seek Kikyō and bring her to the castle. There, Naraku, who borrowed Kagewaki's flesh, is astonished to see her "alive", and try to keep her captive. She frees herself without much effort. Meanwhile, Inuyasha and his friends go to find the source of the recent rains of blood and demon's body part which are frightening the villagers. They find the source of the miasma to be in a mountain. Sango, still frail, must stay outside due to the poison, with Kagome and Shippō, while Inuyasha, Kirara and Miroku go inside, where they find demons fighting, with evidence that hundreds of them found their death here. Inuyasha is drawn into the battle, much to Miroku's worry, for he recognized a spell made to merge the demons into ever more ferocious ones, known as a Kodoku. Naraku indeed intends to usurp the body of the last survivor. Kikyō goes into the cave, too, passing in front of Kagome without so much as acknowledging her. But near the demons, the dead souls which keep her alive begin leaving her body. Inuyasha, enraged, fight even more ferociously, while Kagome and Sango find the force to join Miroku at the entrance of the cave of the battle. Kagome goes to rescue Kikyō, so that Inuyasha won't put himself in danger for her. Kikyō contemptuously rejects her offer, and breaks to merging spell. This causes the merging of all the demons' flesh into Naraku, reforming his body, without Inuyasha, the last demon fighter. In the ensuing confusion, Inuyasha and his friends regain safety, but Kikyō herself is taken by a Naraku surprised that she broke the spell instead of killing the demon with whom he merged, as she could have done. The episode ends with Kikyō awakening in his arms as she is taken away from Inuyasha. Characters in Order of Appearance Differences from the manga * The anime omits the joke of Miroku volunteering to be Kagome's guard while Inuyasha enters the cave alone. * When Sango asks who Kikyō is, Shippō is the one to explain. The anime has Kagome explain instead. * The Shikon Jewel falling off of Kagome's necklace is anime exclusive. * In the manga, the demon rips up Naraku's body, revealing that it was a puppet. * In the manga, Inuyasha attacks Naraku immediately after Naraku has gotten his new body, but is unable to penetrate the barrier. de:Der Berg des Grauens zh:第三十二集 ms:Episod 32 vi:Tập 32 Category:Episodes